1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved vehicular traffic management, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing road traffic information system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for detecting and sharing road traffic condition information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motorist's awareness of the surroundings is important for safe driving conditions. A motorist who may not be aware of a pedestrian may cause an accident with the pedestrian. A motorist who may not be aware of the presence of another vehicle in a direction of travel may cause a collision between the motorist's vehicle and the other vehicle.
Motorists use visual as well as audio clues about the surroundings in considering their courses of action. For example, a motorist may slow down or stop if the motorist becomes aware of a pedestrian in a cross-walk. Similarly, a motorist may navigate around an obstacle, such as a parked vehicle, if the motorist can see the vehicle. In some vehicles, vehicle-mounted sensors provide the motorist audible signals that warn the motorist about objects behind the vehicle and therefore out of the line of sight of the motorist.
Any aid to assist a motorist in evaluating the motorist's surroundings may reduce the possibility of collisions or other hazardous circumstances. However, presently available technology may not be sufficient for providing enough information to a motorist about certain conditions present in the surroundings under certain circumstances.